


Predictable

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to predict Tig at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

It's hard to predict Tig at times. Even Chibs can't manage it, much less the rest of the Sons.

Tig grins, and when others expect him to shoot someone's head off, Tig sits on the edge of a pool table and simply gestures for the cue.

When Tig tells others to fuck off, nobody can tell whether he means it or not.

He whines like a girl but fights like a fucked up madman.

But when Tig shoves Chibs away, spitting curses his way and telling him to get the hell out, nobody but Chibs understands what he really means.


End file.
